The invention relates to a method for enhancing the product quality and product safety of meat or foodstuffs of animal or vegetable origin by means of a selective pressure and temperature treatment.
As outlined, for instance, in Document DE 102 45 603 A1, the meat treatment aims at a maximum enjoyment of the meat along with a very long shelf life of the meat product. DE 102 45 603 A1 discloses, to this end, a maturation method for meat. Initially, the bodies of the slaughtered animals are deboned in a warm state, and the deboned bodies are then cut into portion units. The portion units are then packaged, followed by cooling under defined conditions. According to this invention the packaging of the portion units is accomplished by applying an external pressure, in particular liquid pressure, by means of a film or a membrane, namely such that the portion units are tightly enclosed, preferably without entrapped air. The cooling and/or, if required, refrigeration is carried out in a liquid bath and/or brine bath using a refrigerating fluid.
The introduced method is able to prevent, respectively, reduce the effect of the so-called cold-shortening, i.e. the low-temperature contraction, or a hot-shortening, i.e. the rigor contraction. Thus, it is possible to counteract the muscle shortening which may take place until the start of the rigor mortis.
In this regard, it is also possible to realize a mechanical influence by applying pressure to the product surface of the product to be treated.
Document DE 39 08 585 C2 accordingly describes an elastic wrapping for shaping meat to obtain an approximately round shape, the wrapping being formed as a packaging bag or packaging hose which forces the meat to adopt the aforementioned round shape. The preferably employed hose or bag is elastic with respect to its cross-section, and the hose material expands in a rubber-like manner by the application of an external force and automatically returns to its original state once the external force application stops. The elastic radial expansibility is about 50% of the hose circumference in cross-section, and a possible longitudinal extension is about 25%. By making use of the elastic wrapping, DE 39 08 585 C2 discloses a method for shaping meat by means of the wrapping, which is pulled over a tube and, upon pushing the meat there through, lies tightly around the meat so as to obtain the desired round shape. The corresponding hose or bag can then be closed by welding the wrapping surplus at the ends together. In one embodiment it is possible to withdraw air from the hose or bag after being filled with the meat, meaning a vacuuming may take place.
It is also known to apply tensile forces parallel to the fiber direction of the meat so as to reduce a muscle contraction. This method is used with suspended animal body halves stored in a cool place until the rigor mortis commences.
It has shown, however, that the methods briefly outlined above result in reproducible properties only in connection with certain products. In many cases, the desired quality level cannot be achieved. Outer packagings required in known technologies, but also the transport between or to different treatment apparatus result in a higher germ load, which cannot be entirely precluded and thus represents a problem to the product safety.